reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Silent Stead
|game = Red Dead Redemption Red Dead Redemption 2 |type = Bounty location |territory = State of New Austin |region = Gaptooth Ridge |inhabitants = |image2 = File:SilentSteadMap.png|RDR Silent_Stead_Location_RDR2.png|RDR2 }} 'Silent Stead ' is a structure in Red Dead Redemption and Red Dead Redemption 2 in the Gaptooth Ridge region of the New Austin territory. It lies slightly north of Tumbleweed. Description Silent Stead consists of a desert area backed by mountains at the northern edge of the map. A single, small wooden house is located in the middle of the area. This building has a small animal pen, with an outhouse at the northern edge of the enclosure. Both a railway and a road pass in front of the house. Hunting In the Liars and Cheats DLC, Silent Stead is one of the four Hunting Grounds available in the Free Roam Multiplayer mode. Here the player can hunt for cougars, which will come in waves. After all waves have finished, the legendary animal Demi the Cougar will appear. In single-player, Silent Stead spawns some raccoons, armadillos, and skunks, as well as cougars, wolves, deer, and several kinds of birds. It is possible to go around the back of the house and climb up to the roof to be safe from attack while giving a good viewpoint, useful for completing a few of the hunting and sharpshooting challenges. When facing the road, cougars spawn towards the right, by some of the boulders there. The wolves come from that direction, too. The cougars spawn in a relatively short amount of time, at two different points. When seen, the other's not far behind. The wolves approach from the same direction. Occasionally an owl will spawn on the roof in the backyard of the house. Trivia ''Red Dead Redemption'' *Searching Silent Stead is one of the prerequisite tasks needed to unlock the Treasure Hunter Outfit. *When entering Silent Stead, Marston might say "This place looks deserted", "What happened here?", "This is creepy", "I wonder what went wrong?", "I wonder what happened here?," "Where is everyone?","There must be someone here", "Looks like people left here in a hurry", "Something isn't right here". Much like he does at other deserted areas. * Despite it being deserted, there will be smoke coming from the chimney of the home there at night. * Just south of Silent Stead, near the road, is a destroyed wagon. ''Red Dead Redemption 2'' * In Red Dead Redemption 2, the house appears in nearly the exact same condition as the first game. The main difference is that a lone goat will spawn in the fenced-off backyard. * A lockbox containing Potent Miracle Tonic and high-velocity rifle cartridges can be found underneath the bed within the cabin. Glitches * Rarely an animal might spawn inside the house, so be careful of wolves or cougars. * One of the chairs may appear in the table. This is the result of the chair spawning closer to the table. This results in the chair being fused to the table. Achievements/Trophies The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- Related Content de:Silent Stead es:Silent Stead Category:Redemption Locations Category:New Austin Category:Locations Category:Redemption II Locations